


you wear me out

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was used to Gerard's...oddness.  Loved him for it, actually, though sometimes he found himself totally baffled by what went on inside of Gerard's head.  Sometimes late at night, he'd text Mikey when Gerard was being especially different, and Mikey almost always had a clue to offer into Gerard's complex psyche.  Most times the clue made no sense, but Frank usually felt better having that clue than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wear me out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written as an early birthday present for my beloved Luce. Prompted by a picture (possibly real) of Gerard Way wearing a [SpiritHood](http://spirithoods.com/), the snow leopard version, I think. This is probably the sappiest, schmoopiest story I have written in my life and I feel very unclean after writing it. *tries to brush glitter off*
> 
> Midnight beta once again by the lovely Andeincascade. Title stolen from _I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_ by My Chemical Romance, which I have been listening to on repeat lately.

Frank was used to Gerard's...oddness. Loved him for it, actually, though sometimes he found himself totally baffled by what went on inside of Gerard's head. Sometimes late at night, he'd text Mikey when Gerard was being especially different, and Mikey almost always had a clue to offer into Gerard's complex psyche. Most times the clue made no sense, but Frank usually felt better having that clue than not.

'Complex' was often an understatement.

Some days, less and less as the years passed, Gerard would brood and lock himself in his studio. There were the occasional bitchy days and mad-at-the-world days. And there were the silly-giggly days, best days ever, where they would laugh so much their stomachs ached. Most days, though, Gerard was intelligent and insightful, engaged with the world around him. Passionate about what they were doing with their lives.

Frank loved it.

So when he came home and found Gerard humming happily and washing the dishes while wearing a hat with cat ears on it, he was more disturbed by Gerard washing dishes without a long, involved fight about traditional gender roles and the unfair division of housekeeping chores than he was by the fuzzy cat ears on Gerard's head.

"Gerard?" he questioned, cautious, because you never knew when your boyfriend was going to be taken over by alien pods from outer space. "You okay?" He eyed the distance to the knife block, in case he found himself needing a weapon.

Gerard turned toward him, a sunny smile on his face. "Frankie!" He wrapped his arms around Frank and pulled him close for a hug before leaning down for a sweet, soft kiss.

"Gee? _What_ are you wearing?" The cat-eared hat had two long strips of fuzzy fabric covering Gee's ears, going down the sides of Gee's head, trailing down to his waist, ending in what looked like pockets for Gee to put his hands into. Mittens or something. But—

"Look!" Gee put his hands inside the pockets and held them up; there were little bits of fabric sewn onto the mittens to make them appear like paws. "Awesome, yeah?" He shuffle-danced in place for a bit and did some jazz hands. Frank was caught between horrified fascination and giggles.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Really?" Gee looked intrigued. "More ridiculous than the clown shirt? More ridiculous that the rainbow Bowie jacket? What about the skeleton pajamas? Or when I dressed up—"

Frank held up his hand. "None of that comes close to—" he gestured helplessly, "—this." He paused for a second. "The Bowie jacket was hot, though," he said thoughtfully.

Gee smiled. "What about now?"

"What do you mean 'what about now'?" Frank was baffled. "You mean, 'do I think you're hot _now_ '? With the—" Frank put his hands on his head, miming ears, "and the—" and here, he made a vague attempt at Gee's shuffling dance and jazz hands. "Uh, no."

"No?" Gee was crushed.

"Cute, yes. Absolutely adorable, hell yeah. Hot, no," Frank clarified.

"Really." Gee sounded pensive and it seemed like a good time to try to escape the kitchen before Gee demanded further explanations.

He'd managed a single step before Gee grabbed his arm and swung him around, pushing him back against the counter and crowding close, arms on either side trapping Frank there.

"So," Gee purred, rubbing against Frank. "You're saying I could get down on my knees and you wouldn't be interested in me sucking you off? At all? Because I happen to be wearing a hat with—" he copied Frank's earlier ear-miming motion, "—and the—" here he raised his hands above his head and did a more sinuous version of jazz hands that somehow involved his hips and Frank's dick. "Really?"

Frank closed his eyes. He was in hell. There was really no other logical explanation for this. Because he could never say 'no' to Gee, hadn't been able to since this whole crazy thing had started so many years ago. A look, a heated breath on the back of his neck, a smile and he was panting for Gee with no regard to his reputation (such as it was) or the possibility of arrest for public lewdness.

Gee knew it, and evil person that he was he never, ever hesitated to use it against Frank. It was amazing to Frank that for all the times they'd engaged in risky about-to-get-caught sex, they hadn't actually gotten caught. There'd been some extremely hot and memorable close calls that had Frank breaking out in a sweat just thinking about, here in their brightly lit kitchen...

"C'mon, Frankie," Gee whispered into his ear. "You know you wanna."

Frank's brain might not have been on board, but his dick certainly was interested. "Unnnh," he said intelligently.

Gee rubbed his hand across the front of Frank's jeans, making a pleased little sound when he felt Frank's growing erection. "See?" Gee crowed happily. He made quick work out of getting Frank's pants undone and pushed away, letting them drop down to pool at his feel, his underwear quickly following.

Frank opened his eyes and had to pinch the inside bend of his elbow hard to hold back the giggles. Gee was staring at his dick with a predatory look totally at odds with his ridiculously silly cat-eared hat. The contrast was just—wrong and he wasn't sure if he could actually— "No, Gee, we can't—"

Gee looked up and frowned. "It's my fucking kitchen and if I want to give my boyfriend a sloppy blow job in it, I'm entitled."

Sometimes Gee just totally missed the point.

The combination of silly cat ears, Gee's angry face and his obliviousness forced a giggle out of Frank before he could clap his hand over his mouth.

"You laughing at me? You motherfucker."

Frank couldn't get a word in edgewise before Gee was mouthing at his dick, lips sliding wet and hot and tight around Frank's cock. Frank closed his eyes and struggled not to grab and pull and try to shove himself down Gee's throat. Honestly, he had a lot practice at that because Gee's mouth was incredible and every time Gee blew him he had to fight not to push for too much. Instead, he gripped the edge of the counter behind him so tightly it hurt his hands. "Fuck," he groaned.

Gee pulled off of Frank's dick long enough to do the swirly thing with his tongue on the head and mutter "Gonna teach you" before swallowing him down again.

Frank opened his eyes and looked at Gee, unable to resist and instantly regretted it as his eyes caught the fuzzy ears atop Gee's head. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard, because otherwise he was going to start giggling again. Gee might stop what he was doing and—Frank gasped and pushed his hips forward a little. "Oh Christ," he moaned.

Humming, Gee started sucking Frank's cock in earnest.

Frank's eyelids fluttered and he caught sight of that fucking hat and just barely managed to choke back a laugh, turning it into a rough groan. He slapped his hands over his eyes, pressing hard. He couldn't look, _couldn't look_ , because it was distracting and wrong and he was going to laugh and end up sleeping on the couch for the rest of his fucking life—

"Gee, please, oh Christ, harder—please—"

With his eyes closed, Frank's ears were sharply tuned to the sounds Gee was making, the obscene wet slurps, the happy little gasping noises as Gee bobbed his head and sucked and licked and oh, fuck, Frank desperately _needed_ to see...

He cracked his eyes open and whined a little bit. With a quick movement, he grabbed one of the fuzzy ears and pulled the thing off of Gee's head and flung it on the counter behind him where he couldn't see it anymore. He settled his hands on Gee's head, lightly, promising himself he wouldn't pull.

"You were really hating on the cat ears," Gee murmured, pulling away for a moment and looking up at Frank, deliberately licking his lips. "Dunno what's up with that."

"Nrgh," Frank said, trying to urge Gee to suck his dick some more without being, well, a _dick_ about it. "Please, Gee, just—"

"Hmmm. Spread your legs a little more, Frankie." Gee stuck two fingers into his mouth and started pushing them in and out, getting them nice and wet, sucking on them like Frank wished Gee would suck on his cock.

He quickly shuffled his feet further apart, kicking one foot loose from his jeans to make room for Gee.

"Getting desperate, Frankie?" Gerard murmured, the tiniest hint of laughter in his voice. "You sorry for laughing at my cat ears yet?"

Frank knew what to do. "I'm sorry for making fun of your fucking cat ears, Gee. Sorry, sorry, so fucking sorry—" He couldn't quite contain his gurgle of laughter.

"Fucker, you're _still_ laughing at me." Gee shut him up easily enough by swallowing Frank's dick back down at the same time he pushed his two slick fingers into Frank's ass, fast and a little rough, just the way Frank liked it.

"Oh, Christ, Gee—" His fingers tightened in Gee's hair and his head fell back. "I'm gonna come, Gee, Christ—"

Gee crooked his fingers and moaned around Frank's cock, sending shivers down Frank's spine.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank panted, thrusting forward as he came. He could feel himself clenching around Gee's fingers. Frank's eyes fluttered open and were drawn to Gee's throat, watching as Gee swallowed until Frank was painfully sensitive and completely drained. "Oh, fuck, Gee—" He shuddered, boneless, leaning back against the counter. "Oh, fuck."

Frank started to let gravity take over, sliding down the counter when Gee abruptly stood up and crowded close, chuckling. "Oh, hell, no. I'm not done with you yet."

"Nnngh," Frank said helpfully.

Gee leaned and nuzzled at Frank's ear. "Just stand there, Frankie. I'll take care of the rest."

"'kay."

Frank found the energy to thread his fingers through Gee's hair and hold him still to kiss him, slow and open-mouthed, while he heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

"Fuck, baby, you're so damn hot, love sucking you off like that, know you love it—" Gee's voice broke as he pressed up against Frank, trapping his dick between them and thrusting a little. "Fuck," he breathed and Frank freed one hand from Gee's hair to rest it on the small of his back, encouraging Gee to rub against his leg. His skin was covered with a layer of sweat that made Gee's dick slide nicely. Gee was trembling and his dick was hard and hot against Frank.

"C'mon, Gee," Frank mumbled, moving his leg and giving Gee something to push against. He trailed sloppy kisses across Gee's face, following the line of his jaw and the fall of his throat. Gee panted and moaned and came against Frank's leg, the combined scent of sex and rut almost overpowering. Gee's hips stuttered as he rubbed through the slickness on Frank's thigh, gasping.

"Fuck, Frankie," Gee said, melting against Frank, who struggled to lower them to the floor without breaking anything. "Showed you."

Frank smiled and rested his head on Gee's chest, trying to figure out how to get rid of the damned cat-eared hat. Because, really, just no. "Yeah, you totally did."

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Wear Me Out by Akamine_Chan [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823920) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
